1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable workbench, in particular, with a combined joint constructed by an angular control board and a pivot blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of the foldable workbench as shown in ROC Patent 396920 mainly comprises a base plate, a guide channel steel, a cutting bench and some tool kits. The base plate provides two rails along the sides. The guide channel steel with a deep channel straddles over the rails on the base plate. The cutting bench has several grooves on the surface and two inverted U grooves on the bottom. The inverted U groove is installed with a plurality of ball bearings and a lock bolt. The tool kits includes a guide strap, a guide board and a push board. The ball bearing carries and moves the cutting bench along the rails on the base plate, and the lock bolt fixes the cutting bench on the rail. The tool kit is changeable dependent on the size and character of the work piece. The obvious weaknesses are: the patent workbench is assembled of a plurality of grooved board. It occupies too much space while not in use, and it is time consuming to disassemble while not to use and assemble again while to use it. The tool kit depends on what the size or character of the work piece object is, in other word, there must make a great number of tool kits available for any size and any character of the work piece. More important, the patented workbench is suitable for flat process, not applicable to angular process.
It is visible that the patented workbench has much room for improvement.
The inventor have appreciated such weaknesses the patented workbench and have worked hard for years in studying how to improve it and come up this foldable workbench.
The main object of the invention is to provide a foldable workbench easy for storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foldable workbench requiring least space for storage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foldable workbench in which the angular control board controls the change of work angles of the workbench.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foldable workbench in which the pivot plate adjusts the clamp face of the clamp plate, and the components required are reduced to the minimum.
The foldable workbench of the invention at least comprises:
A foldable leg frame, constituting two parallel foldable braces, one of the brace side is attached with an angle iron rack. The braces are connected with joint bolts.
Two clamp assembles arranged in parallel. Each clamp assembly has a worm gear passing through its interior. The worm gear has a crank handle at one end.
Two angular control boards. Each board has a guide slot communicated with a plurality of adjusting holes and round hole at one end.
Several angle regulators including a yoke, a slide, a spring retainer and a lock plate. The yoke has a slot. A lock bolt fastens one end of the lock plate and the yoke together and another lock bolt passes the other end of the lock plate, the slide, and the spring retainer and enters the slot of the yoke. Finally the slide lies on the rail.
Several clamp boards with a plurality of holes punched.
A piece of flat work board with a plurality of holes punched. The work board has two racks disposed on both sides.
Two clamp assemblies are bolted on the braces respectively, several angle regulators are attached to the ends of the clamp devices and several clamp boards are bolted to the clamp assemblies respectively. A bolt will enter the round hole on the angular control board and one end of the clamp assembly and lock to the angle iron of the brace. In general condition, the flat work board is place on the angle iron rack attached to the leg.